In general, in a reactor, inductance is obtained by having a winding and a core made of a magnetic substance wherein the winding is wounded around the core to constitute a coil. Conventionally, the reactor is used in a voltage boosting circuit, inverter circuit, active filter circuit, or a like. In many cases, such the reactor as above is so configured as to house a core and a coil wounded around the core, together with other insulating members, into a case made of metal or a like (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a core securing structure of the conventional reactor and FIG. 1(a) is its plan view and FIG. 1(b) is its side view. As shown in FIG. 1 (a) and FIG. 1(b), the core securing member in the conventional reactor is mainly made up of a vertical direction securing metal bracket 11 and a horizontal direction securing spring 12.
The base terminal portion of the vertical direction securing metal bracket 11 is secured on an upper portion of the reactor case 15 by a metal bracket securing bolt 13 and its end terminal constitutes a free terminal. To a lower face of the vertical direction securing metal bracket 11 is attached a vertical direction securing rubber bush 14. The vertical direction securing rubber bush 14 secures a core 16 to the reactor case 15 with an upper end portion of the horizontal direction securing spring 12 interposed by pushing the upper face of the core 16 with pressure in a vertical direction. Moreover, the vertical direction securing metal bracket 11 also has a function as a suppressing member for preventing the core 16 from popping toward an upper side of the reactor case 15.
The horizontal direction securing spring 12 is placed so as to be inserted between one side wall of the reactor case 15 and the core 16 (the core around which the coil is wound) and secures the core 16 to the reactor case 15, by horizontally pushing, with pressure, the core 16 to another side wall of the reactor case 15. The upper end portion of the horizontal direction securing spring 12, as described above, is pushed, with pressure, by the vertical direction securing metal bracket 11 with the vertical direction securing rubber bush 14 interposed between the upper end portion of the horizontal direction securing spring 12 and the vertical direction securing rubber bush 14 so that the horizontal direction securing spring 12 is secured in the reactor case 15.
In the conventional core securing structure shown in FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b), the member for securing the core is mainly made up of three members including the vertical direction securing metal bracket 11, vertical direction securing rubber bush 14, and horizontal direction securing spring 12, and vertical and horizontal securing of the core is carried out by respective members. As a result, a required component count only for the core securing member is 3 or more. Also, a plurality of members for securing a core is mounted in the reactor case 15 and, therefore, it is unavoidable that the structure of the reactor components becomes complicated.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-72198